lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
David Nassau
The ruler of Athlum. Cool-headed and poised. Controls the Remnant Gae Bolg. Has a love interest to the main character, Rush. Background Bound to the remnant Gae Bolg, the young Marquis has inherited not only the throne of Athlum but also a legacy of great and benevolent rule. As the story begins, his central desire is Athlum's independence from the principality of Celapaleis. His four generals - Torgal, Pagus, Emma, and Blocter - are loyal, devoted comrades who offer support and wise counsel. But the burden of leadership is his alone, and the appearance of Rush Sykes presents him with his greatest challenge. * Gae Bolg (Conjuration) * Ex Machina (Unique Art) * Snowblind (Weapon Art) - requires Frostblade or one of its upgrades }} * Gae Bolg (Conjuration) * Ex Machina (Unique Art) * Cerulean Rain (Weapon Art) - requires Superlative, Shielding, or Enchanted Bluesteel }} Generic (these will be replaced with weapons from the upgrade path) * Any Rapier, Tuck or Bluesteel route customization or their respective Auld counterparts (Auld on PC only) * Any Buckler or Targe route customization * Any Frostblade customization (XBOX only) * Vespe * Olibanum * Imperator's Sword * Any Spatha customization (PC) |} |} Image:Lord david image.jpg Image:David Gae Bolg.jpg Image:David Artwork.jpg Image:David & Athlum Generals.jpg Image:David & Athlum Generals 2.jpg |} * "Remnants may bring suffering, but I will live with it, just as my father did." * "We shall stop them here!" (when leading an attack or while waiting for commands) * "Don't worry about their numbers!" ''(If an enemy unit is reinforced) * ''"What's this?" (If his attack causes less damage than usual or if his attack is just weak) * "Strike Back!" ''(If his union is intercepted,attacked or flanked) * ''"Don't underestimate them!" ''(When fighting a union or a rare monster) * ''"Stay strong!" ( When a party member receives a critical attack, when his union is fighting multiple unions and when fighting a rare monster) * "How dare you?!" (When he receives a critical attack or if he's just attacked) * "Don't be discouraged" ''(When he revives a union) * ''"Looks like we're up against quite the nastiest, hm" (When fighting a strong foe or union and a rare monster) * "Stand Soldier!" ( When he revives a fallen union) * "Don't be discouraged!" (when reviving a fallen union) * "Don't give an inch!" (When his union is attacked) * "A-ha!" (While performing a counter or a strong attack) * "I hope I've grown stronger than before" (When leveled up) * "Gae Bolg I call upon thee" (When summoning the Gae Bolg) * "Am I doing my father proud?" (While checking his stats) * "Attack them from that/their flank!" (While performing a flank attack) * "Nice work" * "Stand Firm!" * "For the glory of Athlum!" (When he learns something new or levels up) * "Well Fought!" * "Nicely done!" * "Victory is within our grasp!" * "They got reinforcements" ''(When the enemy is reinforced) * ''"I'll show you the true strength of Athlum!" *''"Take the upper hand!" (At the beginning of a battle)'' *''"The time is now! To victory!!" '' *''"Had enough?"'' *''"Have a taste of Athlum's strength!"'' (When summoning Ex Machina) *''"Prepare yourself!"'' *''"Thank you"'' (When his unit or himself is revived) * "Emma!,Pagus!,Blocter! and Torgal!" (If any of them are killed during a battle) * "I shall strive to do my best" ''(When chosen as a party leader) * ''"Better now?" ''(While healing a friendly union) * ''"This is exactly what I needed!" (When taking items dropped by the enemy) * "Come forth if you want to be struck down" * "Mystic power! (When using Invocations) * "Prepare to die!"(When engaging in Deadlock) * "All in once, men!" * "Perhaps next time."(When item is seized) |}